Después de todo
by Sly Machin
Summary: Draco sabía que su vida había cambiado por completo. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba. Su objetivo actualmente, era joder a todos los del ministerio solo luciendo la marca en su antebrazo. Después de todo lo que él había pasado, sería divertido ver sus caras desfiguradas por la gran vista. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece. **

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Familia Malfoy" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

**.**

**Después de todo**

**~One-shot~**

**.**

La luz de la vela al lado de él alumbraba de manera tenue. Era casi imperceptible, de no ser por el destello naranja del fuego.

Draco se encontraba sentando en su cama. Estaba viviendo en una nueva casa ya que la mansión de sus padres no le agradaba mucho.

Él era muy llevado a su idea actualmente, no como antes. No permitiría que lo pisoteasen cuando les fuera en gana. Simplemente haría lo que quisiese.

Y podía hacerlo, siempre había podido, pero no se había dado cuenta. Su cambio había comenzado hace unos años, poco después de haber salido de Hogwarts luego de repetir séptimo junto con todos.

Él, en ese tiempo, definitivamente no era como Potter, quien podía tener lo que quisiese a su disposición solo por haber acabado con Voldemort. Lo que significaba que por obligación tenía que acabar el año en el castillo.

Recordaba que ese año no había sido en casi nada similar a los anteriores. Solo se conservaba que sus amigos estaban para él como los verdaderos amigos que eran. A pesar de tener a sus amigos, los demás no le miraban muy bien a su grupo, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba realmente.

Como había dicho una vez a Daphne, que solo de cotilla había preguntado si no les incomodaba a los cuatro las miradas de odio en ellos.

Esa vez Blaise, Theodore y Pansy le habían cedido la palabra con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia Grengrass. Según le habían dicho después, a nadie le habría salido mejor y que solo por eso le habían dejado responder. Y la frase estrella "No te emociones tanto, Malfoy".

Al final la respuesta que le dio a la rubia, fue algo así como...

"Pues me valen una mierda, a ellos y sus miradas me los paso por el culo, querida Daphne".

Lo más divertido fue su reacción. Había puesto una expresión de sorpresa y tenía pinta de estar exaltada por escuchar "mierda" y "culo". Como si fuera tan santa.

Draco pensaba que su vida había cambiado por completo. No podía juzgar si para bien o para mal, pero podía decir que era completamente diferente.

Ya no era el mismo chico inmaduro de antes que no podía hacer nada por su cuenta. El que no podía ir junto con sus ideas y el que era manipulado por los demás.

Aunque por otro lado, seguía haciéndoselos a los otros. Pero las excepciones existían y lo hacía solo con los que no podían contra él. Y por supuesto ahí no van sus amigos, ni irían nunca.

Cada noche recordaba como era que te llegara un crucio a tu cuerpo. No era de masoquista, pero tampoco quería perder a su yo pasado que había sufrido -algo que no lo aceptaría frente a nadie-. Draco sabía que no podía deshacerse de quien había sido alguna vez y con ello también venían las maldiciones y cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Así que solo lo aceptaba. Y sorprendentemente lo hacía muy bien. Pero vamos, era _Draco_ y lo último que le interesaba eran los demás pensaran.

Cada vez que se iba a acostar veía la marca que estaba tatuada en su brazo izquierdo. No era simple sacarla y tampoco quería hacerlo.

De todos modos, era una parte, años y memorias de él.

Una de la que nunca se desprendería.

Y de todos modos, si alguien iba a estar cerca de él, lo haría aceptando que tenía la marca tenebrosa y punto. ¿No?

Después de todo, esa marca sí le ayudaría en diversas cosas. Y de verdad que mucho.

Ya podía ver como la cara de los del ministerio se desencajaban y llenaban de miedo al ver la marca tenebrosa ser llevada por los pasillos con tanta parsimonia. Desde mañana empezaría a usar las mangas de sus camisas sobre el antebrazo.

Sería muy, muy divertido.


End file.
